TonRiko
by The Fabulous Girl 99
Summary: Will you accept the man who used to bully you when the both of you were little? He was the one who made her life a chaos. If anything, he was to be blamed for her sudden change. Now that the both of them are adult, he feels guilty and want to start over. She forgave him. But, there was no way she can accept him as a friend nor beyond that. [Tonbo Tobitake x OC]
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to the Tonbo Tobitake one shot in Anime Minutes in Heaven, if you ever read it at Quotev. For some reason, I can't continue writing on my old account at Quotev so I decided to post this story of Tonbo here. He needs a lot of love! And also if you notice, unlike the one shot this time I decided to pair Tonbo with an OC.

An important note: Naruto and their characters don't belong to me. They belong to the famous Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs; Hiriko Yoshiko, Ai, Kyoto Sasagawa and Ryo.

What did you expect for a story rated M? What I mean by rate M here is this story isn't suitable for people under 18, and this is going to be sick and dirty, I will be honest. Still, any comment or critique is highly appreciated. Read at your own risk.

* * *

After what happened, we rarely talk anymore. It was so awkward. Not that he purposely act like there was nothing happened between us, but I started to avoid him as much as I could. It was a good thing that since I worked as a sensei and most of my time was spent with my students. Both of us were a chunin, and Tonbo was always with Ibiki since he was a part of Analysis Team."See you tomorrow, sensei!" I grinned cheerfully at the young girl in front of me, Ai, who was one of my students that was place to be in my team.

"Thank you, sensei." Kyoto Sasagawa bowed politely causing me to give him a gentle and patted him on the head. He was such a sweet person, for a boy like him.

"You guys too, be careful on the way home, especially you, Ryo-kun~" I turned toward the adorable looking boy, Ryo was his name. And if you were wondering, all of them were only around twelve to thirteen years old.

"Yeah, whatever, Hiriko." Ryo said, giving me a vulgar look while crossing his arms.

"It's Hiriko-sensei!" I hit on his head. Out of the other two students who were always respect me for I was their teacher, this one, Ryo was the only one who always trying to get on my nerve.

He only huffed before walking away rudely leaving me behind. "Ryo!" Ai and Koyoto simultaneously shouted at him. "That's rude of you, Ryo!" Ai yelled only to sigh in disappointment as Ryo didn't even turn to her or said anything.

"It's alright, it's alright." I smiled brightly to them, trying not to make a big deal of it. They were still kids after all. "But, sensei…" Ai protested, and I cut her off before she could continue.

"It's getting darker. You both should go home too. I have something important to finish so I'll see you guys soon!" I waved at them as I turned around. I quickly disappeared from their sight using Body Flicker Technique. It was such an exhausting day indeed.

Instead of heading straight to my home, I went to the bar. It was the only place that I found to be the perfect place to release my tension. Since the place (unsurprisingly) full of (pervert) men, I was used getting that kind of looks by them. Now, I would prefer if you don't equalise me with those kind of women and I didn't think there should be an explanation of what kind of women I was trying to tell about. I didn't wear like a sexually promiscuous woman, and my breast is not that bigger like Tsunade-Sama or flat.

I ordered two bottle of vodka and hard liquors. I quickly went to my home after paying the cash toward the waiter. He was quite used of my presence lately at here now. He gave me a worried look, "Don't drink too much Hiriko-San. You know it's not good for your health."

I giggled. "It's okay! I'll just drink a bit! Just a bit! I'm not planning to savour even the half of the bottle. The rest of them I'll save for the other days."

He sighed knowing that it was useless but nodded. "Have a good day, Hiriko-San."

It was already dark when I stepped out of the bar. The day surely went fast. When I was almost reaching at my home, I noticed a familiar figure stood while leaning his back against the wall. What he was doing here? I was sure that he didn't leave here. Though I obviously saw him and he knew it, I walked like I didn't care or notice his presence to stop and greet him.

I could smell the strong cigarette smoke that he released out from his mouth, he purposely blew all the smoke as I walked pass him. I looked away nervously, and disgusted at the same time. I didn't like the smell of the smoke. Knowing him, my behaviour surely got him pissed.

"Hey, kisama."

Instantly, I felt like my hair stood up upon hearing his dangerous voice. I didn't dare to turn around. I shouldn't be scared. I'm a ninja and if anything, I could defend myself. But, this time it was different. I couldn't stand him. I felt so useless for behaving like this. I heard him walking behind me suddenly to catch up with me, and it caused me to become panic.

I walked faster. Like all the girls in the movie you always watch, I couldn't help but turned my head slightly to look behind me as I didn't hear the sound of creeping footstep anymore. Weird enough, there was no one behind me. I was pretty sure I didn't overthink. He was really following me so how come he disappeared as fast as light!

It wasn't long until I turned my head back only to see he was already in front of me. I accidentally bumped into his chest.

"Owww!"

I stumbled backward, and I felt his hand grabbing my wrist. For a moment, I thought he was going to prevent me from falling. But, instead of that he grabbed both of my wrist before pushed me against the wall. The plastic that contained of the alcoholic drinks fell from my hand and the bottles were scattered on the ground. Fortunately, the bottles didn't shatter or all my money surely almost spent for nothing.

I squeezed my eyes tightly and tilted my head. "L… Let go of me… Tonbo!" I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. I opened one of my eye slightly to see what he was doing since he wasn't saying a word. Instead of looking at me, he was looking down… On the ground. Was he… ashamed?

"Hiriko…" He uttered my name. Oh, how I hope he didn't notice that my heart was beating crazily.

"W-what is it?" I tried to be brave. I couldn't tell what he was thinking due to the bandages that wrapped around his head, covering half of his face. And I was pretty sure, that if another girls were at my place, being pushed against the wall out of blue by this man who you couldn't see his face, they would obviously screaming and run away.

But, there was only one thing that I can think of for the reason he was acting like this to me.

He couldn't be… Expecting me to express about how I truly felt toward him after that silly game, right? That kiss meant nothing to me! Then, I needed to make it clear to him that I didn't feel anything toward him. I looked at him, feeling less nervous now that he didn't even look at me. Just then, he raised his face to look at me. He looked like he wanted to kiss me. Again.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't going to happen again!_

I closed my eyes, wanting this to end as quickly as possible. He leaned his face closer to me, I could feel his hot breath.

"Hiriko."

There he went again. I still closed my eyes, waiting to be kissed. It was silly of me letting him doing this. I could punch him if I want to if only he was a stranger.

Just make it quick! I just want to get over with this!

"Hiriko… I never know that you drink."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading even though it's only one chapter. I know I'm being selfish for letting one chapter only, but please forgive me! I've broken my promise many time before, so this time I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I'm currently studying, and I don't have much time to write. I decided to post this one since I'm afraid if I keep it as draft for too long, it might be deleted if my laptop is going to make a problem.

And, here is the translation for a few basic Japanese words that I used;

Sensei = Teacher, or a term for someone who is very knowledgeable

–Sama = the word is added after someone's name and it's used for someone who is high values

–San = also added after someone's name and is used for someone that is respected

Kisama = a rude way of saying "you"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiriko opened her eyes, gazing at the man in front of her. He was still clutching both of her waist as he pinned her against the wall. When the brown haired girl didn't answer him, he puffed out clouds of smoke to her face. Hiriko coughed and looked away from him. "What was that for!?"

"I asked you a question and I deserve an answer." He almost grinned seeing how she tried her best to not smell the smoke. After what he had done to her, he was surprised that she still didn't get used to it. Or, was she just acting like a saint?

Pouting, Hiriko put her hand on his chest as she tried pushing him away but to no avail. "Why does it matter to you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Of course it does matter to me!" His sudden outburst startled her. A few while ago he was trying to mess with her, and now he suddenly got mad? This put Hiriko to a great confusion. With her teeth clenching, she glared at him angrily. But to Tonbo, she didn't look like she was angry. At least, she tried to but it seems to him that she was just like a kid who was disappointed when her request was not fulfilled. Or perhaps he should say in simpler word that, she looked… adorable. How cute.

He waited for her to reply. He expected her to shout back at him, as she looked like she was at her limit. But to his surprise, her expression changed almost immediately. From anger to sad and, although it might be cruel for him to say this, he enjoyed that expression of hers. Although he was quite sorry for what he did to her when they were still genin, he still liked it when she was quite fearful of him.

"I-it's… for my father." She lied. And he knew it. Both of them knew that was a lie. She knew he wasn't going to buy her lie.

The reason he knew that she lied was simple. Hiriko had been caught in a drunk state for several time by a few of their friends at night. Hiriko was quite popular, unknown to her, around the guys due to her look and friendly personality. To add, she was really different to them who had known her since academy. She used to be so gloomy and boring, which was why she get bullied a lot. So, the rumour of her having a thing for drinking spread like a wildfire among every ninjas in Konohagakure.

"Let go of me now, Tonbo…" She whispered but enough for him to hear, but he still refused to let go. "Y-you're hurting me…"

Realising that he unintentionally hurt her, he let go of her quickly. Not wasting her time, Hiriko pushed him away. She kneeled down and picked up her bottles of alcoholic drinks. This time Tonbo only stared at her, not attempting to mess with her anymore. Hiriko got up. With her back facing him, she looked down on the ground. Her hair was covering her eyes as she stayed silence for a moment.

"Good bye." She said without looking at Tonbo as she started walking to her home.

At her last words before leaving him alone there, Tonbo couldn't help but feel hurt.

 _Good bye…?_

It's not like they weren't going to see each other anymore. He really didn't like the word that came out of her mouth. As much as he wanted her to stay here with him much longer, he just watched her long brown and wavy hair swaying as she walked away seductively. Wait. What? But, it was true. It was like Hiriko really did this on purpose, yet acting like she didn't know anything.

 _Damn you, Hiriko…_

He cursed silently, before slowly grinned as if he just found it amusing.

* * *

Hey, mate! Thank you again for reading the second chapter of TonRiko. I would like to apologise for the cursing words that I use in this story if they offend you. I try not to make Tonbo out of his character by reading other stories of him and even the Wikipedia, but sadly Wiki doesn't have much information about him that I really need. Anyway, tell me what do you think of this story because I'm sure you would like people to give their opinion on your stories too~ Thank you again for reading and have a good day~


End file.
